


So That's Where My Shirt Went

by enby0angel



Series: Enby's Iruka Winter Bingo [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Butch Kakashi, Clothes Stealing, Discord: Umino Hours, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femme Iruka, Fluff, Genderbend, Genderfluid Uzumaki Naruto, Genderswap, Implied Sexual Content, Iruka is a flannel-stealing lesbian, Other, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, flannel, that's it that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby0angel/pseuds/enby0angel
Summary: Iruka hummed as she blinked herself slowly into consciousness, bringing up a hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned as she attempted to sit up, but found herself trapped by an arm curled tightly around her waist. She couldn’t help a tired smile, snuggling back into her partner. Kakashi, for as much as she was a chronic insomniac and didn’t end up sleeping all that much, when she did fall asleep she slept like the dead. It was amusing in its own way – it would be more so if Iruka weren’t constantly worried for her wife’s health.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Enby's Iruka Winter Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034502
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	So That's Where My Shirt Went

**Author's Note:**

> Mine is the first Winter Bingo fic posted AHAHAHAHAHA that doesn't make me better it just means that I'm definitely in the future where it's already Dec 1st and I wanted to be known for something
> 
> So... how about them lesbians?
> 
> This was written for the Umino Hours Discord's Winter Bingo Event! This was square A2: Flannel. The inspiration for lesbians was quite obvious, I think...
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Iruka hummed as she blinked herself slowly into consciousness, bringing up a hand to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She yawned as she attempted to sit up, but found herself trapped by an arm curled tightly around her waist. She couldn’t help a tired smile, snuggling back into her partner. Kakashi, for as much as she was a chronic insomniac and didn’t end up sleeping all that much, when she did fall asleep she slept like the dead. It was amusing in its own way – it would be more so if Iruka weren’t constantly worried for her wife’s health.

Kakashi’s skin was soft but scarred from all the fights she’d gotten into in her youth and from her time in the military, and still gained new ones from her day job of working with dogs and her night job of being a professional cage fighter. Iruka loved spending the time to map out her love’s body, kissing all of the scars and marks that made her so lovely, despite how Kakashi didn’t think of herself the same way she did.

Kakashi loved doing the same to her, too, though Iruka had less scars and more tattoos. Her shoulders and upper arms were littered with them, as was half of her torso and back. Kakashi seemed to have a particular fascination with them, kissing them and tracing their lines whenever she had the chance. Iruka’s employers constantly told her not to get any tattoos that can be immediately seen, but Kakashi welcomed each and every one she got.

The longer Iruka was awake, the more pressing the need for coffee grew, so she decided to delicately wiggle her way out of Kakashi’s arms. She pulled on a pair of boxers and eyed Kakashi’s flannel shirt where it hit the floor the previous night, debating for a few seconds before scooping it up and slipping it on. She carelessly buttoned it up while probably mismatching a few of the buttons and holes, snagged a hairtie off the bedside table and padded out to the kitchen, messily braiding her hair over her shoulder as she went.

She was halfway through her second cup by the time Kakashi woke up. She looked up from her book to see that Kakashi wore nothing but a workout crop top and a pair of shorts, and Iruka was greeted to the lovely sight of Kakashi’s toned stomach and arms. _Swoon_.

Kakashi stopped in the doorway. “Oh,” she said. “That’s where my shirt went.”

Iruka giggled. “Good morning to you too, babe.”

Kakashi stretched her arms up as she walked over – she might have been half showing off but honestly, Iruka didn’t care and Kakashi could do that as much as she wanted, in Iruka’s humble opinion. Kakashi came around behind where Iruka was sitting at the kitchen table and wrapped her arms around Iruka’s neck, leaning down to kiss her hair. Iruka hummed, leaning to one side and turning her face towards Kakashi. Kakashi kissed the scar across her nose before pressing a light one to her lips.

“Thanks for keeping the water boiled,” Kakashi yawned, stretching again as she made her own cup of coffee – Iruka just _couldn’t_ understand how she drank it straight black, when Iruka had to have hers with milk and sugar just to fight off the bitter taste that unfortunately came with the caffeine. There was a crackling noise that gave way to music after a few seconds as Kakashi tuned the radio to their favourite morning show and, freshly armed with coffee, joined Iruka at the table. It was disgustingly domestic, and Iruka adored it.

Iruka was starting to contemplate getting up for a third cup of coffee, the one that usually made her begin to feel more alive, when a small human came stumbling into the kitchen, yawning and mumbling something about food.

“Good morning, Naruto,” Iruka laughed. Naruto grumbled something incoherent as they aimed their steps towards the pantry. “Know your pronouns today?”

“Ugh, mama,” Naruto groaned. “It’s too early to think about pronouns.”

“Fair enough, kiddo,” Iruka agreed. “As you were, then.” Naruto grunted and continued their quest for sustenance.

“Grab me some bread while you’re in there, would you?” Kakashi asked.

“Get some yourself.”

“Children, children,” Iruka sighed. “ _I’ll_ make breakfast, Naruto, aren’t you going out with Sasuke this morning? Go have a shower and get ready.”

Naruto’s eyes lit up. “Oh yeah!” they exclaimed. “I’ll go do that.” They turned and left the room again, a bit more of a spring in their step.

“Sasuke had better be picking you up like a gentleman!” Kakashi called out.

“He is!” Naruto yelled back.

“Good!”

Iruka laughed. “You’re insufferable,” she sighed, pushing up from her seat and leaning over to kiss her love on the cheek. Kakashi turned her head at the last second and caught Iruka’s lips instead, pulling her in by her own shirt. Kakashi’s other hand went to Iruka’s thigh, pulling it upwards and manhandling Iruka into her lap. Iruka laughed but gave in, wrapping her arms around Kakashi’s neck as Kakashi’s hands slid under the flannel. “Kakashi,” Iruka murmured against her lips. “Not now.” Kakashi sighed but relented, locking her fingers behind Iruka’s back instead. Iruka raised an eyebrow. “Don’t give me that look,” she chided. Then she smirked. “Once Naruto is gone, I’m all yours.”

The way Kakashi’s eyes lit up made Iruka grin widely as she swung her leg off of Kakashi. Apparently Kakashi couldn’t resist one more tease, and Iruka yelped at the smack to her butt as she made her way to the pantry to collect breakfast ingredients.

Pancakes were well and truly ready by the time Naruto returned to the kitchen, dressed up nicely and carrying a pair of boots in one hand. Iruka noted the pink wristband on Naruto’s left wrist and asked, “She day?”

“She day,” Naruto confirmed, taking her usual seat. “And pretty please have some pants on when my best friend gets here, mama, he does not need to see my mother in her undies.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Kakashi asked teasingly.

Naruto stuck her tongue out. “You’re gross, mum.”

“Thanks, kid.”

“No problem.”

“Don’t worry,” Iruka sighed, standing up to go back to her room, “I’ll go find some pants.”

“Do I get my shirt back?” Kakashi called after her.

“Nope!” Iruka laughed.

Sasuke was knocking on their front door to pick Naruto up not an hour later, Kakashi beating her to answering it. As Iruka made her way down the hall to greet him more politely, Sasuke looked suitably afraid as he was threatened with what sounded like evisceration by Kakashi, who had gone into Protective Mother Wolf Mode as Iruka liked to call it.

“Oh my god, mum, we’re not dating!” Naruto exclaimed, pushing her way past and out the door to where Sasuke was standing.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Is that so,” she drawled, and Sasuke looked positively terrified. “Well then, he has nothing to worry about, doesn’t he?”

“We’re _leaving_ now, _bye_!”

“Have a good day, sweetheart!” Iruka cheerfully waved them farewell before closing the door. She immediately whirled to Kakashi. “You are the devil, they’re not together!”

“But they _want_ to be.” Iruka smacked her wife playfully on the arm, but her wrist was caught by a powerful hand before she could pull it back, and she was drawn in with another arm looped around her waist. Kakashi’s eyes gleamed. “But let’s not worry about that right now, shall we?” Iruka couldn’t say another word before she was being pushed against the wall and kissed for all she was worth. She grinned as Kakashi unbuttoned the flannel to reveal a lacy bra that Iruka had put on underneath. “ _Fuck,_ ” Kakashi groaned, wasting no time in gripping Iruka under her thighs and hoisting her up. Iruka wrapped her legs around Kakashi’s waist and her arms around Kakashi’s neck, gripping snow-white hair as she was carried away to the bedroom.

Her life was disgustingly domestic, and she loved every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
